Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 4 \times 5 + 8 \times \dfrac{ 42 }{ 7 } $
Answer: $ = 4 \times 5 + 8 \times 6 $ $ = 20 + 8 \times 6 $ $ = 20 + 48 $ $ = 68 $